A Double Take (GMAD Story)
by LightningRapter
Summary: She was the Guardian of Loyalty but she was never honest to anyone. She broke the connection from people she care about and it was coming back to haunt her. The Villians allied with each other and have a thirst for revenge.Pitch on the other hand whants to soak up all the fear that the Guardian of Loyalty sending out. Can someone save her before she lose to herself?


**The dark waver around her. She clutches her ears tight trying to stop her from hearing the whispers, that trying to draw her into the dark. She couldn't. The more she clutches, the more intense the whispers gotten.**

**"Stop." She whispers softly as she rocks back at forth. Her long hair falls and was stuck against her face as she was sweating heavily. The air around her might be chilling but she felt consumed with heat.**

**_'You did this to us'_**

**"No." She said back as her eyes widened when she stares back at yellow eyes. It seems like the boogyman was feeding off of her fears. She tries reaching for her weapon yet, she doesn't feel it anywhere. The darkness starts to surround her, as she let out a scream.**

* * *

Jessica shot up from her bed. She placed her hand on her chest as she pants. Sweat trails down her face and her hair get stuck against her forehead. She looks around her room with wide eyes but doesn't see anything. She took deep breaths as she soon calms down and looks at the clock.

6:00 am

The numbers blinks and glowed against her face. She lays back down as she doesn't even want to get up. She soon does after a moment. She stretches and went to take a shower since she felt like she needs one.

As she gets ready, she puts on her outfit, which consists of very heavy armor. She looks into the mirror and a flash of blue ran by. She blinks and it's gone. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I need to calm down." She mumbles to herself. She walks out of her room and into the hallway. She noticed some GMAD members were out and about. She's glad she wasn't alone at the moment because she would've lost her mind.

She starts walking towards anywhere. A lot of things had happened but she was still new to this place and was kinda getting used to it but she still feels like she's an outcast among the members.

* * *

As she walks, most of the members glances at her and start to whisper to their friend or partner. She didn't care at all as she ignores them and walks away. When she got here, Jessica was very quiet and cold towards others. She doesn't even tell them her real name since they needed to gain her trust first, which some of them did but she doesn't intended to get to know them, at all.

"Lightning!"

Jessica head shot up when she heard her name being called. She looks in front of her and noticed that EAH Rebel was jogging towards her. She doesn't have a problem with her but at the moment, she wanted to be left alone but she also doesn't want to be impolite, so she just stopped herself from turning around when EAH Rebel stops in front of her.

"Are you busy at the moment?"

Jessica looks at her with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head, no. EAH Rebel smiles at her before grabbing Jessica's hand and dragging her towards somewhere.

She lets it happened. She wasn't feeling like herself but she couldn't do anything since she didn't want to be impolite at all. As she was being dragged, a small whisper lingered around her ear.

**_'Help us'_**

Jessica wanted to stop walking but couldn't. That didn't stopped her eyes going wide because of that. She recognize the voice and she frowns at that thought.

_'get ahold of yourself, jessica.'_

She was then shaken out of her mind when EAH Rebel stops walking and goes into a room. She looks back at Jessica and jesters her head indicating that she wants Jessica to follow her. Which she did.

In the room, were some of the other guardians including the 'Big Seven' (Hiro, Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, Elsa and Anna) and their friends. To be honest, Jessica wanted to leave at that moment but knew it wasn't right for her to be like tthat. So, she stayed.

"I gotten Lightning." EAH Rebel said to Thor, who was standing next to Zilla and Litwick.

Thor nods at her before looking at Jessica. "Here's a brief of the things you missed." He said before telling her what's going on.

Jessica stays quiet as she listens carefully. She let her eyes wonder around the room and looks at everyone that were staring at her but she stayed focus on listening to Thor. She then looks back at him.

"So, what do you think?" Thor asks her as he crosses his arms. Jessica took a small moment to herself before replying to him.

"The Villains are joining together, making them a huge threat" Jessica started to say and everyone nods before she continues. "Well, I'm glad to help with this." She nods at Thor.

Thor smiles at her and nods back. "Welcome aboard on saving the Multiworlds." He said to her.

Jessica feels like she might regret joining this but she knew that she couldn't back down now. Even if it does cost her something that she wants.

* * *

**I hope you like the First Chapter. My writing has gotten better over the years and I hope this is good. I changed My OC, Jessica or Lightning, a lot and now throughout the story, she will be conflicted with what's going on with her sexuality, gender identity and how she feels.**

**Anyways, bye.**


End file.
